Not Like This
by Aussie-limey
Summary: Ludwig Will Finally get to See Gilbert again, after so many years apart, but its not much of a happy ending after all. bad summary, plz read.


It was loud.

Everything was loud, crowded and noisy, it hurt his head to stand there listening to it all, but he wanted to stay. He needed to.

Gloved hands pushed the scarf up higher around his face, why was to so cold, damn snow, it was freezing out here. The smaller man standing next to him didn't help. "Feliciano…" he warned the boy, who was going on about something he didn't care to listen too.

"Ve… sorry"

How long had it been, it felt longer than a million life times since he'd seen his Bruder. Ever since the day Gilbert had been forcefully taken from him he'd had a weight in his chest, it was constantly weighing him down and kept him down in depression.

Ludwig never thought he'd be relived of the feeling.

0o0o0o0o0

"I guess this means goodbye, da?" The large man said, twirling the frayed ends of his own scarf in his bare hands. Red turns spun to look at him; face still pointed the same direction.

"Ja, it is. I can't say I'll miss you" the Russian Chuckled at the comment, smiling innocently. The white haired boy still had fire in his spirit despite his years of captivity.

The people had already started attacking the wall, hammers crashed and adolescent boys and girl climbed up with their fathers to hack it apart with Picks. Ivan looked at the Albino; emotions glistened in those red eyes, emotions he thought he'd already beaten out of him.

Yells rose louder, the wall was falling, Gilberts Breath hitched in his throat, subconsciously taking a step closer, the blood pounded in his ear and breathing started to become a little harsh in the cold and in anticipation. It was so close, a few more moments and he'd be…

"Gilbert?"

A Heavy hand came down one his shoulder, making the shorter man look up.

"You won't forget me da?" the Russian asked, almost shyly.

Gilbert smirked, maybe he had developed Stockholm or something, but he couldn't say he hated him

"O-of course not" He muttered, the blood pounding in his ears almost painful. An unsteady hand reached up and clutched at the cloth on his chest, why did it hurt so much? _Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen._

And the wall came tumbling down.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He hadn't even realised his feet had begun moving, but he ran fast as possible to wards the wall, stumbling and tripping all the way, not giving a second thought to the man he ran from.

"Bruder, Bruder!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, leaping over the rubble of the wall, searching frantically, people were pouring from each side of the wall, everyone calling frantically for someone else.

"Gilbert!"

He ran, searching though the crowds, trying to find a flash of red eyes of white hair. It seemed like hours before he made it all through the crowd, staring at a man not 3 feet in front of him.

"Ludwig" the Russian spoke in a low voice. The German nation growled.

"What have you done to Gilbert!" he yelled up at him, seething in fury. Ivan simple let out a puff of air, letting it form a little cloud and dispersing.

"Come this way" he tilted his head to the side before turning and beginning to walk that direction. Ludwig followed quickly with Feliciano, who had soon caught up with him. The Russian man took the away from the wall, towards a small grove of trees, leaves withering in the cold, they must have been evergreens.

"What is the meaning of this? What have you done with Gilbert"? Ludwig screamed at him, demanding his brother. He continued to yell and shout until them he caught sight of something in the snow…

"B-Bruder?" a soft voice came from behind one of the trees, a black gloved hand twitched from where it lay, just making itself seen. Ludwig instantly went for it, Stumbling on the tree roots and collapsing to his knees beside his brother.

"Gilbert, Mein Gott, I'm so glad you're here" He said, smiling widely as he squeezed the hand. Gilbert smiled softly as the younger continued "I can't wait to have you back home, I'll make you all the pancakes you want! Let's leave now" Ludwig shot Ivan a deathly stare, Feliciano had moved to the other side of gilbert, having stayed strangely silent though the whole thing, just staring at the albino man.

"L-Ludwig… I don't think…" the Small Italian began, but Gilbert cut him off.

"Bruder, I can't go" The red eyed boy's smile didn't falter. Ludwig Flared again.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can, the wall is gone, and you can come home"! He was almost shouting by the end of the sentence. Ivan stood in the background, pressed to the other side of the tree.

"No, you don't understand-"

"Like hell I do! It's that Communist isn't it? He's tricked you into staying here!"

"No, that's no-"

"Then what? I've waited so long for you to be here, with us, with me again. How can you say you don't want to come home" Ludwig's shout didn't hide the tears starting in his eyes.

"Bruder, I can't move my legs…"

The silence that followed was deafening. The German nation's eyes travelled down, staring at the white sprinkled legs, snow having started to gather on them. Slowly, for the first time he took in his Brothers Appearance. With Gilbert, leaning back, propped up by the tree, he hadn't noticed that Gilbert had barely moved the entire time.

"Bruder…"

Gilbert laughed lightly "Don't worry about it, I knew this would happen, just not so soon"

Feliciano Ve'd sadly, tears staring to form in his eyes, as well; it seemed the only one not crying was Gilbert.

"He collapsed when the wall fell" Ivan Explained solemnly from his place on the other side of the tree "I brought him over here so he wouldn't be trampled" Ludwig even saw the Giant had tears on his face.

Gilbert smiled softly, taking deep, controlled breaths while he still could. Ludwig watched, watching every move his brother made, or didn't make.

"Its fine, Gilbert, I don't mind Carrying you! It doesn't matter, I don't mind" He said, desperate to find a way to get gilbert home.

"Nein Bruder, I don't think you understand. I can't move my legs, and I don't think I can move my arms any more either". The Albino sighed.

Ludwig choked, tears finally falling like the others. Bruder was dying, and he couldn't stop it.

"Luddy, don't Cry, if you cry I'm going to cry!"

But it didn't stop. The German boy leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the older boy, the person who raised him. If he had been able to move, he was sure Gilbert would've held him too.

A soft sigh "Bruder, I leave everything to you, all everything that hasn't already been destroyed or taken, it's now yours" The other breath became hitched and uneven, Ludwig's heart clenched at the sound.

"Y-you'll be a good boy, Promise You'll say goodbye to everyone for me?"

Ludwig swallowed, trying to hold back any more tears "You're not going anywhere"!

The ex-nation smiled, chuckling lowly "I'll see you round…"

Silence was always painful, especially when you knew no one would fill it…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Don't ask what compelled me, I just saw a pretty picture went, OMG that would be an awesome fic and came up with this. Not as good as I would have hoped but well enough.


End file.
